Chronological Timeline
Three Years Ago (Chapter 7 Flashback) Baller, Piercer, Slicer, Crusher, Bomber, Rocketer, Kai, Spiriter, Caster, Troweler, Slasher, Zhao, Volucer, and Prolabor arrive at the Throne Room to study under King. Volucer and Prolabor are interested in pursuing a sport, whilst Zhao is not interested in training, and instead offers to help train the other candidates. The rest then have a series of tournaments to decide the ranking of the top students. Volucer ends up in The Doom Wall 2, another game made by SuperCloud9, and Prolabor stars in Glider Legends, an upcoming SG game. Slasher is somehow corrupted and becomes McSlash, and Baller, Piercer, Slicer, and Crusher become the current masters. The current status and whereabouts of the other candidates are unknown. The Simple (Chapter 1) is unknown if the events in Chapter 1 are canon in the timeline or not, but until this is confirmed or denied, we will be listing it in when it takes place in the game, canon or not. "You" fights off waves of monsters inside a blue box, until the "Server" decides to "liven up the gameplay" and teleport "You" to the Slash Fortress. Invade the Fortress (Chapter 2) "You" wakes up outsie Slash Fortress and is contacted by King to clear the Slash Fortress of hostiles. After taking down Defender and Heavy Knight, "You" encounters McSlash and fatally wounds him, killing him. King remarks that he remembered McSlash to be stronger than he was in the fight. Dark Illusions (Chapter 3) "You" is transported to Spike Castle, where he is forced through Azurewrath's Trial. After defeating the Periastron Knights, Azurewrath attempts to persuade "You" into joining him. "You" declines, and fights Azurewrath. After Azurewrath is defeated, Azurewrath claims that "the plan is already in motion" and that he "will return". He then appears to die from his wounds. Meet your Master (Chapter 4) "You" is transported to the Draco Grasslands, and loses contact with the King. After defeating Stone and Aqua, "You" stumbles across King's castle, and meets up with King and the Masters. After introducing the Masters, King explains that a factory constructed generators blocking his magical communication, and sends "You" to shut it down. Technological Terror (Chapter 5) "You" is transported to the factory, and after making his way through a laser obby and defeating Static, succeeds in destroying the generators. Piercer then informs "You" that he must also eliminate the leader of the factory or the generators will just be rebuilt. "You" is then transported to TechnoDevil's arena, and succeeds in forcing the robot to lose power. "You" is then transported back to the throne room. The Test (Chapter 6) In the throne room, "You", King, and the Masters are confronted by "???", whom was apparently planning on either assassinating or kidnapping King. The Masters move to defend King, and "???", claiming that he "cannot afford to waste any more time", disappears after claiming that King "WILL fall to the Darkin". The Masters then take "You" to train with the Spirit Duo to help make "You" strong enough to defeat "???". "You" trains with the Spirit Duo, defeating each of them several times in normal and Crisis mode. The Final Test (Chapter 7) After defeating the Spirit Duo, the Masters each battle "You" individually. "You" defeats the Masters, and they decide to set aside some time to explain everything to "You". Slicer explains the concept of Mana, and informs "You" of the Darkin. The Spirit Duo also return to answer "You"'s questions regarding spirits. Afterwards, "Slicer" explains the backstory of how Baller, Piercer, Slicer, and Crusher became the masters. After Slicer finished his explanation, the Masters then decide to "take the fight to the Darkin", and request for King to send them back to the throne room. However, they lose contact with King, and immediately expect for something to have happened to him. Piercer remarks that it may be the Darkin, and the Masters agree to head back to the throne room ASAP. Category:Lore